A Very Weasley Christmas
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Christmas at the Burrow, after all, was never boring. - Post war, Fred lives. Harry/Ginny, Fred/Hermione, onesided!Ron/Hermione, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penelope, George/Alicia, and Charlie/OC. -Response the the Fluffiest of Fluff Challenge on HPFC- :)


A Very Weasley Christmas

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, how silly are you?

Summary: Christmas at the Burrow, after all, was never boring. - Post war, Fred lives. Harry/Ginny, Fred/Hermione, onesided!Ron/Hermione, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penelope, George/Alicia, and Charlie/OC.

-X-X-X-

She could feel his stare piercing into her back. She tried to shake it off, but she knew that he was determined to make her holiday as unhappy and miserable as possible. This was what Ron did - she had rejected him, so he had to make her as upset as he was.

"Ron's been staring at you all night." Fred Weasley whispered in her ear. "Want me to talk to him?"

Hermione Granger knew that if anyone talked to Ron, particularly herself or any of his brothers, punches would be thrown. That was the last thing she wanted. They were all supposed to be happy - it was Christmas Eve. If Ron wanted to be sour, then she would have to put up with it.

"As much as I think he needs a good talking-too, now's not the time. He's too angry at me, and if you or any of his brothers or Ginny try to talk to him, he'll lash out."

"He's upsetting you with his bullshit." Fred insisted.

"It's not important." Hermione changed her position so that they weren't so close together. This was a problem - part of the reason she rejected Ron was because she was attracted to another Weasley. The first half of the Prankster twins. Who also happened to be sitting right next to her.

Not healthy, not healthy at _all_.

"Yes it is." Fred said stubbornly. "He's being a right prat and you don't deserve it."

"Why do you care so much?" Hermione asked. His eyes met hers, and her heart tripled in speed. She could tell he was trying to say something without speaking, but what it was, she could not decipher.

"I always love giving Ron what he deserves." he cracked a grin, and the moment was lost.

"No." she said, not entirely clear on what she was denying, but also trying to hide how disappointed she felt. She stood up and went over to the table to grab some more food.

She was in the midst of a healthy swig of butterbeer when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swallowed her drink and wished she hadn't, because it was Ron standing behind her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you? In private?" He asked, though the way he said it made it sound more like a demand.

"Fine." she responded, following Ron up the stairs. She could sense Fred's gaze on her, and wanted to tell him to stay away, but knew that even if she did, he wouldn't listen.

-X-X-X-

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, feeling strangely awkward in Ron's attic bedroom. She had been there plenty of times, although during their brief romance, it had been the setting of many of their snogging sessions.

"Us." He said simply. "What happened to us, 'Mione?" He sounded defeated and weak. Hermione shifted her gaze nervously. "I thought...I really thought we had something." He sat on his bed and clenched his fists together. Hermione's heart broke. She had loved Ron - she truly had, but it wasn't the same kind of love he felt for her. She loved Ron the way she loved Harry - like a brother.

"Ron, I..."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes searching her brown ones. She used to daydream about those eyes, but now she found herself thinking about another Weasley. Telling him that she was attracted to Fred would most definitely set him off. He would see Fred as a replacement, and, like had had during the hunt for horcruxes, he would feel second best.

"No." She said softly. "It wasn't you."

"Then what was it, Hermione?" he asked, sounding frustrated. "Please, just be honest with me."

_I can't. I can't tell you that I'm crushing on your older brother. _She thought. "I...I have feelings for someone else." His head shot up.

"Who?" Hermione paled.

"I can't tell you." She said, wondering where her Gryffindor bravery had gone.

"It's not Harry, is it?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"What?! No! Of course not! He's with Ginny - and he's like my brother!"

"Well then who?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Hermione, please. Tell me." Ron begged, and again, Hermione's heart broke at the lost look in his eyes. He really did love her - she felt terrible that she didn't return the sentiment. Ron would be a good match for her, just not the perfect one.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ron asked.

"Because you'll hate me!" She said, feeling tears building behind her eyes. "You're one of my best friends Ron, and if I tell you who I like, you'll never speak to me again. I can't lose you."

"Hermione..." he said hoarsely. "No matter what, I could never hate you."

"I doubt that." Hermione said bitterly. She wished that she could just jump into his arms and be happy, but she knew deep down inside that it would only be brief. She couldn't string him along like that - it was unfair and he deserved better.

"Is it one of my brothers?" He asked, his eyes widening a fraction.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Other than fancying Harry, that would be the only reason you would think I would hate you."

"Well..." Hermione's faced turned bright red, thinking of Fred.

"So it is!" Ron stared at her. "...You thought I would hate you if you fancied one of my brothers?" He smiled slightly, relieved. "As long as he treats you right, and as long as you're happy, I'll be happy for you both."

"R-Really?" she stammered. Ron nodded. He looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She could tell he'd been upset for quite a while - they had broken up almost a month before - and now his stress was gone. "Oh, Ron! Thank you!" She ran into his arms in an impulsive hug.

"No problem, 'Mione. Can you just tell me which brother?"

"Process of elimination, dear Ronald." she giggled, overjoyed. She had Ron's blessing, and she was sure that Harry would be happy for her. Now all that was left was to tell Fred. That would be interesting.

"Bill's married and too old for you, Charlie's with that Romanian bird and too old for you, Percy's with Penelope and too much of a prat, George is with Alicia, Fred..." His eyes went extremely wide. "It's Fred?" he asked for clarification. Hermione's face was very red, but she smiled and nodded. "If you keep hugging me, I'm going to get the wrong idea." he chuckled, and Hermione scrambled away. The last thing she wanted was for Ron to go back on his word.

"Come on, let's go get some food." He said with a small smile. She smiled back.

-X-X-X-

The food was excellent - no one would expect anything less from Mrs. Weasley - and now the remaining partygoers were gathered around the fireplace, exchanging stories and enjoying each other's company.

Harry and Ginny told everyone about their disaster of a first date - they even finished each other's sentences - and laughs resounded throughout the room. Arthur told about his marriage proposal to Molly, making Molly blush like a schoolgirl. Fred and George of course, would never let her live that down. Bill and Fleur were beginning to discuss baby names, as Fleur was pregnant, and everyone had an opinion. Fred and George were bragging about their latest invention.

Hermione was only half-listening. She was trying to figure out a way to tell Fred how she felt about him. Now that she could without feeling guilty, the nervousness of actually doing it was twisting in her stomach, making her slightly nauseated.

"How about you, Hermione? Got any stories to tell?" She was snapped out of her reverie by none other than the object of her thoughts and desires, Fred.

"You know them all." she said evasively. "I'm sure Ron and Harry have told you everything."

"Oh come on. There must be something. Some secret that you're dying to tell your closest friends and family?" He beamed, and Hermione's heart squeezed. _Yes, there is something. But I'll be damned if I tell you in front of everyone, especially if you reject me. _

"I really don't have anything." she continued to be evasive, and she caught Ron's scowl out of the corner of her eye. _Please, don't. _She begged mentally. _I need time. _An idea came to her mind. "Other than this spell I've been working on."

"Really?" Everyone's interest was piqued. It was widely known that Hermione was the brightest witch of the age, and anything she came up with was bound to be good.

"It's a holiday spell," she continued. Removing her wand from her back pocket, she murmured the incantation. "_Scarleto verdantes._" Red and green sparks came from her wand, and she waved it purposefully so that it took various Yuletide shapes. Christmas trees and cookies were a common favorite.

"That's remarkable, Hermione!" Molly said, enthralled. Hermione blushed lightly.

"Child's play." Fred commented, and Hermione glanced at him. "I think I can do better."

"Fred, it's not a competition-" Molly was cut off as Hermione's eyes glinted with the challenge.

"Oh you do, do you?" she asked. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley" She apologized for speaking over the Weasley matriarch. "Let's see then."

"Fine." Fred said, grinning. He took out his wand and waved it, murmuring a spell of his own. Fanfare erupted, wishing the whole room a very Happy Christmas with fireworks and music.

"Show off." Hermione grumbled, annoyed at being outdone. Fred slung his arm over her shoulders and laughed in her ear. Her entire body flushed with heat.

"Sorry love, I live to make people smile." His arm was gone far too soon, and Hermione was again reminded that their relationship was painfully platonic. He had no idea she wanted more.

"You're not sorry, you great prat. You enjoyed showing me up." she said, barely hiding a smile.

"You caught me." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione's heart stopped.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Molly asked, holding two pies. Hermione nearly fell off the sofa - she had forgotten that other people were in the room.

-X-X-X-

When all was said and done, Hermione sat in the living room, placing her presents around the tree. Piles of colorfully wrapped boxes were placed around the evergreen, and the decorations all varied. Many were pictures of the Weasley children when they were infants, and Hermione caught herself looking the one of the twins. Fred had been cute even as a baby. Though when they were that small, telling them apart was almost impossible. However, she could see the slight differences that it seemed no one else could. She smiled and sat down on the sofa, now in her comfortable pajamas. She wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, so she decided to read in the light of the Christmas tree.

"What're you reading?" She jumped, surprised, and turned to see Fred standing in the stairwell. Her heart skipped a few beats. His hair was messy, like he'd either just woken up or had been running his hands through it, and he wore baggy green sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

"Muggle novel." She answered. "I thought you went to bed." she said, hoping she sounded casual.

"I did, but I couldn't sleep. I can never sleep the day before Christmas. George on the other hand, he sleeps like a rock." He smiled and shook his head. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She said, and Fred walked over, sitting next to her. Their arms brushed as he sat down, and a tingle ran from that spot to the tips of her fingers.

For a little while, they just sat in silence. Fred seemed to be watching the fireplace, and Hermione returned to her book. _This is nice. Strange, because Fred is always loud an obnoxious, but nice all the same. Maybe there's more to him than what meets the eye. _

"Hey, 'Mione?" he said, looking at her. She looked at him, and their eyes locked for the second time that night. Only this time, they were alone.

"Yes, Fred?" She looked up and realized they were almost nose to nose. Her breathing hitched.

"Would it be all right if I..." he hesitated, their faces becoming ever closer. "...If I kissed you?"

She swallowed, nervous, and nodded slowly. A small grin came to his face before he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione angled her head slightly, and Fred moved his hands to grasp her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She squeaked slightly in surprise, but the sound was muffled because they hadn't broken the kiss.

She ran her hands through his scarlet hair, and he pulled her curly brown locks from the ponytail she slept in. His hands couldn't seem to find a place to rest, so they traveled the length of her body, going between her shoulders and the outsides of her thighs. Those hands left fire in their wake, a kind of flush that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

His hands stopped at her waist, though this time he laid her flat on her back against the couch, all while still kissing her passionately. He straddled her a bit, and eventually, they had to breathe.

"I suppose this means you fancy me back, then?" he grinned. Hermione's entire face was red, her lips puckered and puffy from the attention of his mouth, and her eyes had this shy embarrassment that he found incredibly adorable. She nodded, too breathless to speak. "Brilliant." His smile, if possible, became wider.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Fred and Hermione turned to George standing in the doorway, and he gestured to a spot over their heads. A sprig of mistletoe had appeared there.

"I owe you one." Fred told his twin.

"It's about time." George said. With that, he walked away.

"Well, tradition dictates..." Fred left the sentence hanging, and Hermione smiled. They leaned in, but Hermione spoke just before their lips met.

"Happy Christmas, Fred." she said.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." he replied, just because he always had to have the last word. Their lips joined together again, and the mistletoe shot off fireworks. Quiet ones, but still fireworks.

_Nice touch. _Fred thanked his twin distantly, but then he focused on the wonderful girl before him.

Christmas at the Burrow, after all, was never boring.

-X-X-X-

A/N: Merry Christmas! It is 1:33 AM U.S. East Coast time Christmas Day! :D Hope you guys all enjoyed my Fremione oneshot. I have recently added them to my list of OTPs.

Have a happy holiday and a safe new year! :)

-Charmy


End file.
